The Rising Star
by latafmodginkianp37
Summary: Kyoko is a raising actress in Japan; thus, rumors are spreading fast around the media about her.
1. Chapter 1

Series: Skip Beat!

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!

Title: The rising star

Chapter 1: Being a Professional

Genre: General, Humor, Romance, Drama and Comedy

Plot: Kyoko is a raising actress in Japan and rumors are spreading fast around the media about her.

* * *

(Kyoko's PoV)

The light from the curtain touches my eye and wakes me up. I get up from my bed and do my daily routine. As an actress, I have to go to the LME Agency to talk about my new role. The smell of out chocolate is in the air as I cook my breakfast. Wait, what time is it? I look at the star-shape clock on the wall. It said 8:00 am, which means that I only have thirty minutes left to change and get to the agency. After finishing my delicious breakfast, I changed into my typical outfit. My manager called me to say that my ride was ready, so I walked out of my apartment to the vehicle in the drive way.

"Good Morning, Ms. Mogami. How are you today?" I removed the hat on my head, as I entered the car.

"Good Morning, Ms. Mimiko. I am fine." I shut the door and sat down on the leather seat.

"Did you have enough sleep, because your schedule today is pretty hectic." She turned on the engine, as we continued to converse. I looked along the road. A few minutes later we are in front of the LME.

"Here is your stop. I'll see you later, since I have something to do at home." I bow my head and thank her for driving me. The boss might want to see, so I must not be late.

The gargantuan building lies before me. The walls contain a memory long forgotten. I have been in the Entertainment Industry for more than five years. As I walk inside there is a bulletin, hanging from the ceiling. It exposes a physique that mimics a child, but the person is an adult. I stare at it for a long time. The crowd grows as the sound of their cadence increases in decibels. I do not even notice the people surrounding me. Their love cannot reach me, as I turn my fake smile on, signing pieces of parchment. Maybe, this feeling will never return. I aimlessly wander around the crowd, their faces have sparkle in their eyes. If someone saw mine closely they would not find anything special. I had save my love for something else, but being an actress makes me happy. In the field of voices I hear a sound, which catches my attention. It is subtle, but I can hear it amidst the throng of people.

"Big sister! Big sister." I raise my head above the crowd, moving my eyes from side to side in thirty seconds; I find her. Maria-chan looks different, her clothing is the same but her appearance has gone through a metamorphosis. Yet because of her I am no longer in a trance, as my hands fall to my sides and the people stop speaking; they are silent as I walk toward Maria-chan.

* * *

Maria hears a kerfuffle on the main floor, as she walks out of the elevator.**_ The voice of the people are saying big sister's name. Can it really be her? What should I do? _**In a split of a second Maria walked toward the noise and saw Kyoko signing autographs. The people were keeping Maria from spending time with Kyoko. So Maria did the only thing she knew that would catch Kyoko's attention.

"Big sister! Big sister!" Maria said it loud with her eyes closed shut. Then Maria could hear foot steps trending toward her. Maria's eyes open to stare at a woman. Her hair was onyx and silky that reached her waist. Her body was long and slender like a model's. She walked with her hands to her side and the pants that she wore hugged her body so well that it made her look elegant. The most surprising feature that Maria noticed was Kyoko's face, it had an expression she had not seen in a while and that filled her with euphoric emotions. Her overall look was different from the big sister she remembered. Kyoko was busy after she starred in Dark Moon. It came as no surprise to her that Kyoko would be doing her best and looking at her now. Maria smiled at Kyoko.

"Hello, Maria-chan." Kyoko bent her legs and lowered her face to Maria's level with her curly hair floating in the air, as if they could defy gravity. Maria was in awe when Kyoko looked at her with a smile that felt familiar but she could not place it. Speechless, Maria stood still.

"It has been a while since we last met. How have you been?" Kyoko wrapped her arms around Maria's body in a tight embrace. Maria could smell rosemary and lavender in the air, which probably came from Kyoko. Maria holds Kyoko in a warm hug.

"Yes, it has. I am doing fine. It is nice to see you." Maria smiles, as she rests her head on Kyoko's shoulder. While Maria is so ecstatic Kyoko realizes that they are not alone and looks at Ren. A man of twenty-five years stood in suspended animation. Ren did not blink as he say Kyoko hugging Maria in the main entrance with Yashiro. The only thing that shocked him was how Kyoko looked in her present state. Kyoko noticed the subtle differences in Ren. As he had the same style of clothing, he also looked healthy, but was he eating correctly? Kyoko put the idea in the back of her mind, because she wanted to spend her extra hour with Maria. The distance between them was obvious, but Kyoko wanted to say hello to her favorite sempai. If anyone in the crowd had a supernatural camera and took a picture of the group, they would be able to see energy waves overflowing from Ren and Kyoko, as they intertwine.

"I am glad. Where are you going to Maria-chan? I have an extra hour to spar." Kyoko felt Maria's grip loosen, as she stood up. Kyoko laid her palm out for Maria to hold. As if by a magical spell the room became loud again, hand in hand Kyoko and Maria walked up the stairs of the agency toward the president's office.

* * *

Sho Fuwa, a young man of twenty-one looked into the mirror of his room. He was excited, his album had hit platinum in less than a week of the release date. He wanted to celebrate the success with his friends, but he had something to do. Sho could not let his guard down, as the music industry was hard on musicians and his fans might not like it. He did have an image to live up to and that was not to be a slacker. Sho got his guitar out, fretting some random notes for his latest song. At the same time he could feel the vibrations of the music and imagined the audience screaming, as if he was on a stage in one of his performances. Then Sho's cell-phone began to ring, which was strange since he never gave his personal number to anyone other than his friends. The call had to be a person who knew his number from his high school years.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank You for reading my chapter, if you want to say anything just click Review.


	2. Business

Series: Skip Beat!

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!

Title: The Rising Star

Chapter 2: Business

Genre: General, Humor, Romance, Drama and Comedy

Author's Note: If you had not read up to chapter 119 of the series, then read at your on risk of catching spoilers.

Plot: Kyoko is a raising actress in Japan and rumors are spreading fast around the media about her.

* * *

Kyoko and Maria were waiting in the elevator for it to reach the highest floor. Kyoko was full of trepidation, because Maria could feel the sweat on the palm of her hand that was touching Kyoko's. The music in the elevator brought Kyoko back to reality, as it was the sound of Sho's voice on the speaker.

Why was a rival agency playing a song that they did not contribute to? Kyoko thought as she brought her hand to her chin.

Maria looks up to see the arrow pointing at the number 16 and pulls on Kyoko's hand to lead them to the president's office. Kyoko looked around the hallway, when Maria continued to pull her through. The entire level looked different from the last time she came up here. The design on the walls, the architecture and the color scheme reminded her of Kyoto. Kyoko looked at the ground, waiting for something to happen. Lost in her thoughts, Maria stopped in front of a huge door. A smile appeared on her face as Kyoko grabbed the door handle. The room that opened before her was the same, but a couple of things were different.

"Big Sister, wait here for a second." Maria led them to a couch. The windows were probably bullet proof, yet the design looked beautiful. The light refracted from the window to a mirror that caught Kyoko's eye.

"Okay" Kyoko sat down on the couch and leaned back, looking at the ceiling in the process. Kyoko closed her eyes. I wonder how the president is going to act when he sees me? Will he be angry, happy or sad? Maria has grown, but she is still cute. Lost her in thoughts, Kyoko did not hear the doors shut. Even though her eyes were closed shut, she could feel a certain presence in the room. Kyoko stood still, as if to be asleep. Who could be seeing the president at this time?

* * *

Down below on the ground floor a man looked at thin air.

"Ren, what are you doing? We are going to miss your appointment at this rate?" Yashiro accidentally collided with Ren.

"Ms. Mogami is here." Yashiro caught the tone and that led him to assume something.

"What? Where? She must be busy." Yashiro looked around.

"She went with Maria to see the boss; I suppose." Ren began to walk up stairs with Yashiro right behind him. Yashiro looked at the clock.

"Well, how was she? We don't see her often anymore." Yashiro spoke in a serious tone. Their footsteps slammed onto the pavement, as they continued to walk up the stairs.

"She appeared professional, nothing unexpected from her." Yashiro smiled as he saw the expression on Ren's face.

"You know those TV commercials and dramas she has done are going well. Don't forget her fans. Do you remember the president saying that Kyoko got her lost emotion back? " Yashiro looked up, as he touched his chin.

"It was inevitable; she is an actress and her fans are the foremost of any actor's or actress' career." All of a sudden, Yashiro felt the temperature around Ren become cooler.

"Well, do you know what was the emotion that she was missing?" He began to smirk like a cat, because he wanted to know more.

"What are you talking about? You know the answer. It was the reason she was in the Love me Section in the first place." Ren increased his speed. Yashiro was beginning to become more annoying than he usually was.

"I just wanted to get my facts straight. The thing is how did she get her emotion back. It obviously was not that guy." Yashiro knew that saying Fuwa's name would make the conversation head in a direction he did not think he would want to face. Or maybe Ren is unhappy that the love of his life found another guy. Yashiro's imagination ran wild.

"Let's hurry, we do not want to be late."

"Wait! Did you eat breakfast?" Ren froze for a second and continued to strut up the stairs as if nothing happened.

The rest of the way was in silence. Yashiro could sense something was wrong, but did not want to ask questions. Ren was thinking of something else, as they passed by workers in the building. Fans could not reach these levels. Yashiro did not have to worry about putting on his cold glare to any man or woman that wanted to talk to Ren. After a couple of minutes, Ren saw light coming from the president's door. Ren looked around to see the princess taking a nap on the couch. A force was attracting him to her. Her long wavy hair made her look cute. Ren could not help; subconsciously, he approached Kyoko and played with her hair. Yashiro wanted to say something, but saw the scenario before him. The atmosphere in the room felt calm.

"What are you doing here?" Maria said as she walked with her grandfather. Ren turned his head to the direction of the sound, but kept on looking at Kyoko.

"Hello, Maria-chan. Ren has an appointment with the president about something." Yashiro said walking toward their direction.

"You can go to Ms. Mogami. We have to talk." said the president to Maria. Ren and Yashiro sat on the couch. Maria woke Kyoko from her little nap and they left, closing the door behind them. Maria looked back and turned her head forward to the other room that was connected with the main room.

"Now, where were we?" The president takes a cigar from his cabinet and sits down with the two men. His eyes held no secrets as he stares at Ren.

"What is it? What do you want to say to me?" Ren's voice did not sound so happy.

"It's about Ms. Mogami. I thought it might help you, if she cooked for you." The president moves his head to his side and smirks. Yashiro's mouth falls to the floor, but he also begins to smile. Ren and Ms. Mogami have not spent some time together in a while.

"What! I can take care of my eating habits. Ms. Mogami does not need to spend her time with me." Secretly Ren wanted Kyoko to stay with him, but he had to keep her safe. Her career as an actress could be endanger if all of his fans attacked her. Subconsciously, the other men were grinning as they say the expression on Ren's face. The president flicked his finger

"You cannot hide it from me; I can tell that you still have feelings for her. Yes, her career as an actress might become complex, but she still needs guidance." The president's eyes veer at Ren. The atmosphere in the room felt ominous.

"What are you suggesting? Should I declare my undying love for her?" Ren stands up; his cadence can be heard throughout the whole room, as it echoes into oblivion.

"No, I guess not. Ms. Mogami is young; she has a world full of potential, Her ability to act and so much more. Give me one to describe her."

"She's perfect." Ren looks at his feet.

"Have you every wondered why there aren't any rumors about her dating anyone, or pictures of her with men. Her love-life is obscured by the media." Lory points his finger to the television.

Silence filled the room. Ren moved his head to face Lory in shock. Yashiro kept on thinking of what could have happened to Kyoko. Lory could not contain his laughter, so he moved from side to side on the couch. Yashiro stares at the situation before him. The president may be over the top, but seeing him laughing sent shills down his spine. Ren stared at the president's behavior, and grabbed his knees. Ren's face began to slip, causing the president to raise his upper lip into a grin. Yashiro on the other hand did not notice Ren, until the president got up and walked away.

"Our meeting is over. I'll meet you later this afternoon." Lory snapped his fingers; then all of a sudden one of his menservants came in without a sound.

"Why?" Ren whispered to himself, looking at the man who gave him a weird assignment to carry out.

"Please, flow me." The manservant lowered his head, so his upper body was parallel to the ground. Yashiro never noticed this man until now. The man was covered with satin from head to toe; the only thing you could actually see of his physical appears was his face. He didn't look any older than Yashiro.

During the same time Maria and Kyoko were talking about other things.

"Big Sister, what are we going to do now? Where do you want to go? Are you okay?" Maria's list of questions continued for a while, but Kyoko was happy to see that Maria wanted to talk to her.

"Calm down, Maria. I won't be leaving anytime soon. Or so I hope." Kyoko raised her hand, as if to stop Maria from talking. Maria stopped in the middle of the room, and rotated herself toward Kyoko.

"Well, where do you want to begin?" Maria jumped on the couch next to Kyoko, looked into her eyes and asked her a question.

"Wait, hold that thought. I want to know something. When are you going to show me Kuon?"

* * *

Author's Note: If you see any errors in the plot, then tell me so. Review.


End file.
